1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding apparatus for a bicycle frame, and more particularly to a folding apparatus for quickly folding the bicycle frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional folding frame for bicycles in accordance with the prior art comprises an upper horizontal rod and a lower rod extending from a support of a pedal shaft upwardly and forwardly to the upper rod. Each of the upper and the lower rods is composed of two separate sections formed thereon. The two separate sections have a pivotal connection by a universal coupling device. The coupling device consists of two separate parts respectively connected to the two separate sections. One separate part has a first cylindrical head formed thereon and the first cylindrical head has a shaft laterally extending therefrom. The other separate part has a H-shaped jaw having two second cylindrical heads parallely formed thereon. The first cylindrical head is received between the two second cylindrical heads and pivotally rotates about the shaft. Accordingly, a front portion and a rear portion of the frame are folded together when the two coupling devices revolve around the shaft.
However, the coupling devices are assembled on the upper and lower rods respectively. This may weaken a structure of the upper and lower rods. And the two coupling devices are not locked or fastened when the frame is unfolded. It is unsafe that the two rods may be folded unexpectedly when a rider is riding.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional folding frame for bicycles.